


Before the Night Falls

by frostyicicles



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Evil Cartman, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, M/M, Modern but not modern royalty, Slight one-sided Candy, Slow Burn, Stick of Truth AU, goodluck, people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyicicles/pseuds/frostyicicles
Summary: The War between the humans and elves are raging. The King of Kupa Keep's leader only seems to handle violence with a firery fist, conquering other nations aside him. Eric assumes The Elves are just as easy as the rest of the nations. Of course that is before a new King is crowned.





	Before the Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SOT Au and probably the last.  
> I appreciate comments, kudos, and am very open to criticism.
> 
> EDIT:  
> THANK YOU to sirius16 for finding this huge glitch in my story!!! I appreciate it so much!! :))

**_20 years ago_ **

Queen Liane introduced her son, Eric Cartman. She was ecstatic. She was finally able to produce an heir and would not have to face a complete swipe of her Kingdom. She never could recall who she was with the night he was conceived but it didn't matter to her or the council. As Eric grew up Liane noticed slight of his destructive behavior but she took no mind to it. Of course as he grew up Eric never let on certain things. He needed to make sure the time was right...

**_*TIME SKIP*_ **

When he turned sixteen he meet Princess Kenny. His mother said he shall court her until he was 25 then they shall become betrothed. Of course Liane said he wouldn't take them throne right after their marriage but Eric didn't have the patience to wait. He wanted to become King, _now_. And he _knew_ he shall.

**_The Elven Kingdom 20 years ago_ **

When Sheila conceived her first child she was joyous. Gerald and her had taken time in this marriage to make they truly loved one another, after all they believed love was the ultimate power in a marriage. When Kyle was born they made sure he was raised in the highest standard. He was to know proper dining arrangements, know about every ancestor, make sure every spell and potion is mastered before he's 16, and to always hold himself to the highest regard. By the time Kyle was 7 his parents wanted another heir in case one would like to forfeit their title. Sheila and Gerald were put in a difficult place after failing to conceive. After visiting another nation to make good ties the other nation granted them with a child.

**_*TIME SKIP*_ **

Alas, he didn't look too much like them but he was loved all the same. As they grew up Ike and Kyle could be distinguished quite easily. Kyle was sophisticated and was able to master skills within days of picking them up. While Ike on the hand had a way with swords he could easily shut someone up with his expert precision. Kyle was to meet the Prince of Kupa Keep soon and was on a carriage ride there. He currently had his nose indulged in a book and would continue to until he reached the venue. The carriage came to an abrupt stop when it reached an Archway leading to a gorgeous garden, he presumed it was maintained by Queen Liane herself. Placing his book down gently in the carriage and getting guided by two guards. To his surprise he sees Eric sitting slight mischief written on his face. Sitting down swiftly Kyle looks Eric in his eye.

"Hello Kyle, glad to have you in my kingdom. It's an honor." Keeping his suspicions high he responds "Thank you." Eric signals his guards with the quirk of their eyebrows and they quickly drop their places and retreat to the kingdom. "Let's get down to business. Retreat you're guards." Revolted Kyle replies "And why is that?" Looking around Eric says "It's supposed to be just us right?" Sighing Kyle tells his guards to stand down. They retreat back into carriage. Eric ushers Kyle to an excluded part in the garden. Jamming his fingers into Kyle's chest Eric spits out "I don't like you elves you are dirty liars and play unfair and you're all Jews- gross. Swiftly taking off Eric's tubby fingers Kyle shakes his head. "I knew this was a setup. Re-fucking-decorous." But before Kyle can react his arms are in the hands of others. Struggling he stifles out "Unhand me you pig- I knew this wasn't for diplomatic reasons." Eric flashes his almost too white teeth "But why not kill the heir who could kill my Kingdom that has no powers of such.

The guards pull back Kyle watching him struggle- chuckle. Kyle was getting dizzy going in and out of conscious. He looked up at Eric to see Eric flash him a devious smile and curt wave. He did hear a "Hey let go of him!" From a person he glanced up see the deepest blue eyes before passing out. 

***** _**A Few Hours Later*** _

_**Kyle's POV** _

I woke up to the light from the gleaming sky. What was I doing here? Just a couple moments ago I was in Queen Liane's garden. I got up feeling woozy but I was determined to find some answers. I walked into the Garden knowing it was Mom's favorite place to wander. Upon my arrival I was met with the backside of a young man who accompanied a flattering back with dark black hair and a built and athletic physique. I decided I'd better not get distracted and run off to the throne room. Upon my arrival I noticed guards walking in and out of the room. I decided a little eavesdropping never hurt anyone so I peeked around the corner. "I was not informed..." "This is a disgrace..." "Tensions...” "Must be wary..." "Ridiculous…" But enough eavesdropping I decided I should walk in. My flustered mother turned around swiftly. "Bubble, what a surprise to see you..." Looking to her side "I thought surely you'd still be resting? But never mind that, I'm so sorry." She dragged her perfect manicured nails over my cheek. "I'll never let you walk anywhere alone." Looking towards the door she smiled. "Stanley go ahead and come in." 

I was stunned it was the same black hair and physique I'd encountered in the garden. But along with it was striking blue eyes and quite flattering face. I could feel a light blush dance its way onto my face. God- can one person always be so mesmerizing? Smiling lightly Mother responded "I'd like to bestow to you, Stanley Marsh, also known as Marsh walker." He briefly bent down kissing my hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Prince. As you know I'm Marsh walker, but _you_ can call me Stan." Could words kill? Cause I sure am a dead man. But I couldn't help but notice his hat that went unusually low. I paid no mind to it. Mom briefly rolled her eyes. "Anyway you'll have quite a long time to get to know you're latest companion.”

**_Back at Kupa Keep_ **

**_*Cartman's POV*_ **

So apparently Liane has decided she wants to hold some stupid ball to announce my forced courting to Princess Kenny. I don't love Kenny. But she'd look dashing on my shoulder and she's the best I'll probably get. Other than that fiended black haired girl in the village. Of course she'd be dating that damned Marshwalker he's all anyone ever talks about anymore. But enough about that boring crap.

"Butters!" 

"Yes, Eric."

"Get my suit ready it's go time."

So now I've put on a suit that cost more than some of these village people's houses. Mother had invited Zaron to the ball- I hope they come. I'd like to make them see how _sorry_ I am and how _great_ they are. I dash out of my room into the kitchen. "Master Eric, I- you shouldn't be here. Y-your Mother has requested you're presence in the ballroom." With a coy smile "Don't worry my darling, I'd just wanna try this new flavoring on the champagne..." Heidi raises a finger in attempt to stop me. With the same smile painted on my face "Heidi meet me in my chamber after the ball." Before I walk out and turn around "Try the champagne for me darling?" She sips it and is immediately knocked out cold. I check for a pulse finding none. "Perfect."

"Oh Eric you look so handsome, you and Kenny will reign forever. I hope to see an heir before it's my time to go. And remember it doesn't have to be pure royal blood." Liane said with a small smile. Ugh. What a whore, she just wants grandkids to spoil- but she has me. Whatever. "Of course Mother, anything for you." Kenny and I make our way to the main table with Butters hot on my heel. "Sire, you're black haired mistress has entered the building." I look over my shoulder to see the hottest girl alive. Wendy is absolutely gorgeous. I've sent over 10 marriage request and they've never came back. She's just playing hard to get. When I look back at my mother she is making a toast. But I still have my eyes trained on Wendy. Captivated by her I continue to stare until I watch a tear drop from her face. 

Maybe she's realized she's supposed to be with me and not that gay Marshwalker dude. Or _maybe_ she's realized her love for me and thinks it's too late. Nonetheless I rush to her assistance.

"Wendy, darling, what's the matter." I watch as anger flurries her face. "What have you done with him you **pig**?" She replied so rudely having the mere audacity to stick me with her skinny finger. Backing up I give her the only reasonable answer. "I **killed** him." Fear touches her face but is extinguished with anger. "No. You. Didn't. Stan would never carry himself with violence enough to kill." Rolling my eyes I respond curtly. "People change, baby and Stan is one of them. Now that he's out of the picture I'm still here." Slapping my hand sharply Wendy storms out of the room and is heading for the door. Gosh, woman.

Hearing a sharp gasp I look towards the main table. I smile seeing an awestruck Kenny and a not so organized Queen at the main table.

"Oh Eric you look so handsome, you and Kenny will reign forever. I hope to see an heir before it's my time to go. And remember it doesn't have to be pure royal blood." Liane said with a small smile. Ugh. What a whore, she just wants grandkids to spoil- but she has me. Whatever. "Of course Mother, anything for you." Kenny and I make our way to the main table with Butters hot on my heel. "Sire, you're black haired mistress has entered the building." I look over my shoulder to see the hottest girl alive. Wendy is absolutely gorgeous. I've sent over 10 marriage request and they've never came back. She's just playing hard to get. When I look back at my mother she is making a toast. But I still have my eyes trained on Wendy. Captivated by her I continue to stare until I watch a tear drop from her face. 

Maybe she's realized she's supposed to be with me and not that gay Marshwalker dude. Or _maybe_ she's realized her love for me and thinks it's too late.

Nonetheless I rush to her assistance. "Wendy, darling, what's the matter." I watch as anger flurries her face. "What have you done with him you **pig**?" She replied so rudely having the mere audacity to stick me with her skinny finger. Backing up I give her the only reasonable answer. "I **killed** him." Fear touches her face but is extinguished with anger. "No. You. Didn't. Stan would never carry himself with violence enough to kill." Rolling my eyes I respond curtly. "People change, baby and Stan is one of them. Now that he's out of the picture I'm still here." Slapping my hand sharply Wendy storms out of the room and is heading for the door. Gosh, woman.

Hearing a sharp gasp I look towards the main table. I smile seeing an awestruck Kenny and a not so organized Queen at the main table.

***Back at Zaron***

**Kyle's POV**

After that whole ordeal Mother has already moved Stan into his own room. I don't know if he wants to stay here he doesn't look like he's from around here. "Kyle! Kyle! Oh God get in here! Ike you too!" I run down the extremely large corridor. Meeting up with Ike and running to the throne room. I look at Mom's face to see it stricken with fear. "Queen Liane is **_dead_**. It was announced not but a few moments ago. And her only heir is to rise up to the throne..." Father walks in "Sheila watch your next words carefully..." Sighing I can tell mother had no time to think of this. "Your father and I are going to Kupa Keep, to meet Young Prince Eric. Who's soon to be the future **_King_**. He requires we bring no guards and I've ensured that a group of guards will be in the forest the separate Zaron from Kupa Keep." Sighing again "Oh how do I saw this Kyle- we will be gone for a week you are in charge. And you must be on your feet prepared for _anything_."

**Author's Note:**

> Eiiiii! I'll try to keep a constant update schedule but I can't promise much! Chapter 2 will be out soon! 
> 
> I love some good criticism!
> 
> (EDIT)  
> THANK YOU to “


End file.
